poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction is the fourth upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Transformers, Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Transformers and Chuggington/Transformers crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, the alien race, known as the "Creators", invade Earth, wiping out the dinosaurs with the "Seeds". In the present, Darcy Tirrel discovered a frozen dinosaur in Arctic. Five years after the Battle of Chicago, humanity has grown fearful of the Transformers, resulting in the termination of joint operations with the Autobots. Cemetery Wind, an elite CIA black ops unit, formed by opportunistic agent Harold Attinger and team leader James Savoy, (who Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket by Bradey O'Diesel are working for) is tasked with hunting the remaining Decepticons. However, they have also been secretly hunting Autobots, believing all Transformers to be a threat, despite the Autobots officially being granted sanctuary by the government. With help from the Cybertronian bounty hunter Lockdown, they ambush and brutally kill Ratchet. However, their primary target is Optimus Prime, whom Lockdown wants captured alive. Meanwhile, Bradey O'Diesel has gathered up many of the villains, and she thanks them for their help in her plans to take over the world. In rural Texas, Cade Yeager is an inventor struggling financially, with college funding for his daughter, Tessa, and the loss of his property looming. (whom our heroes are with) One day he and his friend Lucas buy an old truck to repair and sell. Cade discovers that the truck is an injured Optimus Prime and repairs him, bringing him back to life. In the meanwhile, Kitty is training Hanah in the ways of the Force but the young dragony is having some difficulties in the training. Which then Kitty moves on to teaching Hanah blaster bolt deflection as she hands her padawan her own Lightsaber. Hanah wonders when she can get her own weapon, though Kitty flatly states that owning a laser sword doesn't make one a Jedi. After nearly stabbing Kitty in the neck from accidentally igniting the weapon, Kitty shows Hanah that the blade can be adjusted to her height. On Kitty's instructions, begins throwing small empty containers at Hanah, who has closed her eyes and attempts to hit the objects with the lightsaber. She remains unfocused, however, and is not able to strike the objects with her blade. finally throws multiple objects at once, causing Hanah to fall backward and off the barn, landing in a barrel of water. After helping her out, Kitty assures Hanah that she will soon figure out but Hanah is annoyed that she can't deflect anything despite being able to easily fight Jakal Gorton. And Walks away in a huff. After locating Optimus in Texas, Cemetery Wind and Lockdown (along with Gremlin and Pacer) confront and threaten the Yeagers and Lucas before Optimus attacks and rescues them. Cade, Tessa and Lucas escape with Tessa's secret boybuddy, Shane Dyson. As Hiccup, Toothless, their friends, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell arrive too. Safety is found after a long chase, but Lucas is killed by one of Lockdown's grenades. Tensions rise between Cade and the two lovers over their secret relationship while Optimus rallies remaining Autobots Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs. Cade hacks into a spy drone he took from the Texas attack, learning of Kinetic Solutions Incorporated, a technology firm in league with Cemetery Wind, and they decide to infiltrate KSI HQ in Chicago. Meanwhile, Joshua Joyce, the head of KSI, shows Darcy transformium, the scarce metal of which Transformers are made. He has imprisoned Brains to decode dead Transformers' minds and utilize their data for human-created Transformers "upgrades". Joshua shows Darcy his prized creation Galvatron, created using data from Megatron's severed head. The Autobots and our heroes storm the facility, but Joshua stops them, proclaiming the Autobots are no longer needed now that they can create their own Transformers. Disillusioned, the Autobots decide to leave. Forced by Attinger, Joshua launches Galvatron and Stinger (a man-made Transformer similar to Bumblebee) to pursue the Autobots. Optimus fights Galvatron before Lockdown wounds him, capturing him and Tessa on his ship. He explains that those who made the Transformers, the "Creators," want Optimus back. Before leaving, Lockdown gives Cemetery Wind a device called the Seed, which when detonated transforms living things into transformium, giving the Autobots time to board the ship. And everyone splits up to find Optimus. While trying to find Optimus, The Eds start to hear voices and follow them before coming into one trophy room with ancient Jedi Order relics dating all the way back to the Old Republic, before stumbling upon a really, old crate. And upon opening it, they find some Lightsabers. Cade and Shane save Tessa and escape with Bumblebee while the others save Optimus and escape on a detachable ship. Optimus and Brains reveal that Galvatron is a reincarnated Megatron who has manipulated KSI to steal the Seed and rebuild the Decepticons. Cade warns Joshua, who retreated to Beijing to use production facilities, about Galvatron and Attinger. Joshua backs off his deal with Attinger while Galvatron activates himself and infects all the KSI prototypes. Joshua flees with the Seed to Hong Kong, with Attinger and Galvatron chasing him. On the way to Hong Kong, everyone lock and loads all their weapons and are ready for battle. But then as the team prep themselves, Derpy accidentally bumps into Coco, and when she hits the ground she inadvertently makes her gun go off, the bullet ricocheting around them and causing them to seek refuge under a table. When the Autobots try to retrieve the Seed at Hong Kong, their ship is shot down by the Decepticons, leaving the Yeagers, Shane, Hound and Bumblebee to fight. Cade kills Savoy in a fist fight, but the Decepticons outnumber the Autobots. Knowing this, Optimus releases and tames the Dinobots. With their help, the Autobots defeat the Decepticons. Through the intense Battle, Toothless uses one of his stronger plasma blasts to blow the Rowdyruff Boys revert back to their snips, snails and puppy-dog tails. However, Lockdown returns with a magnetic weapon to reclaim Optimus and the Dinobots. After Optimus destroys the magnetic weapon, he fights Lockdown. He then saves Cade by killing Attinger, who held them at gunpoint. However, Optimus is immediately impaled by Lockdown with his sword to a wall. As Cade and Bumblebee fight Lockdown, Tessa and Shane use a tow truck to pull the sword out of Optimus, who then kills Lockdown. Then Katz, the Clutching Foot, and Le' Quack beat up Courage and are to finish him off when Toothless blows a gigantic hole under them, sending them to their doom. Then the dragons help Rodney destroy Ratchet's sweepers and then cause Gasket to fall into a smelter's furnace while Ratchet is bonded into chains hanging from a metal pole. They defeat the remaining Decepticons as Galvatron and the remaining villains retreat. The Dinobots go free as Joyce plans to make amends with Cade by arranging for him and Tessa to gain a new house. Optimus then flies into space with the Seed, sending a message to the Creators that he is coming for them. Trivia *Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Captain, Rocky, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Samurai Jack, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, WALL-E, EVE, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Hondo Ohnaka, Alexsandr Kallus, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, and Inspector Gadget guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Sargent Savage, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, Dennis, Sailor John, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Oliver the Vast, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Biff and Tiff, D.O.O.M. (Verminious Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, Larry, and Bad Dog), Chameleon, Katty Katswell, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, The Rowdyruff Boys, Mandark, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, Dawn Bellwether, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemon Cars, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, and Dr. Claw will work for Harold Attinger in this movie. *''Thomas & Friends: The CGI Series - Season 18'', Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Star Wars Rebels, and Transformers: Age of Extinction were all released in year, 2014. *''My Little Pony'', the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and Transformers were all made by Hasbro. *Tuffnut and Lucas Flannery are both portrayed by T.J. Miller. *Despite not singing a song in the film, this film will be dedicated to Chester Bennington who sang songs for the first three films. *The storyline concludes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. Scenes *Film Opening *Bradey's villain meeting *Cade Yeager/Ratchet's death *Cade's discovery/Optimus Prime awakes *Cemetery Wind Car Chase *Meeting up with the remaining Autobots *KSI Industries *Sneaking into the industries/Attack at the industries *Freeway chase/Optimus vs. Galvatron/Lockdown captures Optimus *On Lockdown's ship *Brains explains about the Seed *To Hong Kong!/Galvatron rises *At Hong Kong/James Savoy's Death *Battling the KSI Robots and Bradey's Army/Dinobots unleashed! *Lockdown returns/Attinger's Death/Optimus vs. Lockdown *Good vs. Evil *Confrontation with Bradey *Farewell to Optimus/End of Film *Epilogue: Bradey's repairs/Bradey's new partner Soundtrack # # # #Delta Force - Main Theme (during the Cemetery Wind Car chase) # #(during the highway chase) # #I'll Make Man Out of You - General Dedrich # Category:Stuingtion Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Chester Bennington Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series